Mine
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: After overhearing Akagi's plan to sleep with the Commander, Roon realises she needs to be bolder. Doubly so before Akagi sinks her claws into him. [Smut]


**Mine**

''Hm... perhaps spaghetti? Casserole? Commander seemed to like it last time...''

Roon's quiet murmurs drifted down the empty hallway of the command building, the Prototype-class cruiser rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Amber sunlight peered through the tall glass windows lining the walls, briefly blinding her each time she walked past them, though she was too deep in thought to get irritated by it.

It had become a regular occurrence for her to bring the Commander dinner every night, since she was practising her cooking skills – which, according to Prinz Eugen, was the key to a man's heart. She wasn't sure how true that advice was, but she trusted Prinz Eugen's judgement. The woman could wrap any man around her finger if she so pleased, so she clearly knew what she talked about.

''...and then we... hmhm~!''

Muffled laughter made Roon pause, glancing a little further down the hall – noticing one of the doors were open. This hallway was reserved for meeting rooms between the officers on-base or during mission planning, but nearly everyone else had left by this point; even the Commander had retired to his room on the floor above.

Curious, the yandere cruiser strolled closer – careful to keep her footsteps quiet. She leaned around the door-frame and peeked inside, irritation quickly colouring her expression as her eyes fell upon Akagi and Kaga. The two were something akin to rivals to Roon; more-so Akagi than Kaga.

They were sat at the end of the meeting room, Akagi haughtily telling Kaga of her master plan – using a long stick to point to the whiteboard. Roon squinted, making out the characters from across the room.

Step 1: Get the Commander drunk.

Step 2: Lock him in his room.

Step 3: Do it.

Step 4: Take care of the kids.

Roon twitched, her grip on the door-frame tightening to the point the wood audibly cracked. Luckily neither noticed, Akagi too busy blushing and grinning eagerly while Kaga shook her head in bemusement. Roon was _sorely _tempted to storm in there and crush the impudent foxes, but she held herself back. Whether or not she liked it, the Commander would be sad if she did something so drastic to her fellow Ship-Girls. It was only because of that sadness that Roon stopped herself from killing the two carriers.

Lips forming a thin line she turned away, storming back down the empty hallway, her mind racing as she plotted a way to stop their plan. She couldn't allow such a thing to pass, after all. He wasn't the type of man to take multiple wives – he would only take one. And if Akagi got to him first, then Roon's chances were slim. Unless she killed Akagi and took her place, but that was a last resort.

_'Wait...'_ Roon paused – a grin slowly spreading across her face. _'What if I... simply took him first~?'_

A low giggle slipped past her lips at the thought, confidence blossoming in her chest. Yes, that was the solution. She just had to get to him first, seduce him, and show him how much she loved him. Then Akagi couldn't sink her claws in; and unlike Roon, the Aircraft Carrier wasn't strong enough to eliminate Roon.

Plans made, the Prototype-class cruiser made a beeline for the stairs, her destination clear in her mind.

X-x-X

_Knock-Knock-Knock~_

''I'm coming.'' The Commander droned, laying down his book and rising from his desk.

When he opened the door he was unsurprised to find Roon standing there; she had a habit of coming around every evening. Though normally she brought dinner for both of them; this time her hands were empty, her metal gauntlets gone and displaying her soft peachy skin. The change was subtle but meaningful; for someone so prone to violence, abandoning her defensive measures meant she felt no danger was around.

''Good evening, Kommandant~'' Roon greeted warmly, a smile curving at her lips. ''May I come in~?''

''Ah? Sure.'' He stepped aside, allowing the busty cruiser to step inside, the door closing shut behind her. ''What did you need?''

Roon giggled, taking a step closer to him – one hand coming to rest on his cheek. Despite himself the Commander blushed at her delicate touch, her skin so soft it was like dough. Roon took advantage of his brief distraction to move closer, her breasts squishing against his chest as she pressed herself flush against him, her closeness only making him blush darker.

''Roon...?''

''I can't stop thinking about you, Kommandant~'' Roon purred, her other hand trailing up his chest. ''I've been thinking of you all day, it's gotten me all _hot_... ''

As she spoke Roon leaned in closer, her lips brushing against his own.

''I _want you_, Kommandant~''

Without giving him time to respond Roon darted in, crashing their lips together in a sudden kiss. The Commander stiffened in surprise and Roon gave him a second, instead focusing on the sensation of their lips meshing together – the feeling threatening to make her burst into gleeful giggles. After a long moment her lungs began to tingle and she pulled back, sucking in a breath of air.

She was surprised however when the Commander closed the distance, kissing her hastily. Roon groaned in surprise and wrapped one arm around his neck, happily returning the kiss and loving the sensation of his lips, quickly becoming addicted to the feeling. His hands settled on her waist and she shuddered, humming approvingly into the kiss and pushing her chest against his imploringly.

''Hah~'' Roon breathed as he pulled back, a giggle passing her lips. ''Ah... Kommandant... that was my first kiss, you know... so you better _'take responsibility'_, alright~?''

''Y-Yeah...''

Roon smiled deviously at that, letting her hand slip free from his neck and instead down to his tie – grabbing it and tugging him towards her. Their lips met in another heated kiss and she slowly walked backwards, not breaking the kiss for even a second as she led them towards his bed. Just as she broke off from the kiss her shins hit the bed and she let herself fall back, pulling him down with her.

The bed bounced beneath her and Roon giggled, releasing his tie and moving her hands to his shoulders – instantly rolling them over, leaving her on top. She didn't give him time to complain; leaning down and kissing him lovingly, relishing the muffled groan he made. She could see it in his eyes how turned on he was getting, a fact reinforced by the growing tent in his pants beneath her.

''Mm... Kommandant~'' Roon crooned, kissing him deeply and shifting to the side – giving her room to slide one hand down his front, her fingers quickly finding his zipper.

''Nn... Roon...?'' The Commander blushed as she tugged his zipper down, but she quickly kissed away his surprise.

''Ssh... let me take care of you~''

Anything he intended to say was silenced as she wrapped her delicate fingers around his swelling cock, giving it a slow jerk. The Commander groaned into the kiss, shuddering as he intimately felt her tug his cock out into the open, slowly jacking him off all the while. His attention was torn between the pleasurable feel of her hand and her soft, inviting lips; leaving him quietly groaning and twitching, much to her amusement.

Upon seeing him fully erect Roon smiled, shifting away from him and slipping down his body – her face ending up right in front of his cock. Shooting him a seductive smile Roon leaned in, planting a single delicate kiss on his cock and giggling when it twitched, her hand slowly jerking the base of his cock off while she toyed with the tip.

''So hot~'' Roon cooed, dragging her wet tongue up his shaft before speaking. ''Do I make you excited, Kommandant~?''

He mumbled something, looking away in embarrassment. Roon smiled with amusement, pressing her lips against the tip of his cock and giving it a soft kiss – relishing his strained gasp. She let her lips open a little wider, not taking his cock inside but teasing him with the prospect. Her tongue slithered out and teasingly stroked the tip, wriggling around and tracing the tip of his shaft.

After a second she lifted her lips off, giggling at his displeased groan – his cock twitching cutely, desperate for her mouth. Roon smiled at the thought, jerking him off for a few moments longer before bringing her lips close again; and without warning took over half his cock into her mouth.

''Mn!'' The Commander hissed sharply, tipping his head back.

Roon smirked deviously, brushing some hair from her face and staring up into his eyes – purposefully sinking even further down his cock, forcing her to unhand his dick so she could wrap her lips around the base of his shaft. With ease she ignored the instinctive urge to gag, her tongue lazily curling around his cock and covering his shaft in her saliva.

With slow, rhythmic motions Roon bobbed her head, sucking him off and licking his cock teasingly all the while. The Prototype-class cruiser watched his expression intently, noting each gasp he made when she licked a certain spot or how he groaned when she swallowed his whole cock, the tip dipping down her throat. To her delight his cock twitched and throbbed inside her mouth, the salty taste of his arousal dripping onto her tongue and encouraging her to continue.

''Mm~'' Roon cooed, rearing her head back until his cock slipped out her mouth – thin strings of saliva connected between her lips and his cock. ''Hehe... you're twitching so much~''

She leaned back a little more, purposefully giving him a good view as she stood up – her fingers nimbly unbuttoning her grey under-shirt, her ample breasts and lacy black bra revealed to his lustful gaze. With a casual shrug Roon slipped her arms out of her black jacket, letting it fall onto the floor behind her with a quiet thump. The next piece of cloth to fall was the black strip around her abdomen, revealing the rest of her grey button-up shirt.

A light, hazy blush dusted Roon's cheeks as she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, shrugging it off with a saucy smile – leaving her torso clad in only her lacy black bra, her ample cleavage on full display to her beloved Commander. She left her skirt on for now; it left something to the imagination. Her metal boots, on the other hand, were kicked off without thought.

Roon laughed softly as she knelt back down on the bed, her face once more ending up in front of his cock – his shaft twitching and throbbing with clear need. ''Hmhm... you waited so patiently... so, here's you're reward~''

The Commander gasped as she lifted her breasts up, allowing his cock to slip under and up between her breasts – the tip of his cock poking up between her cleavage. The sudden, heavenly softness of her tits took his breath away, a strained moan escaping him as she teasingly bobbed her breasts up and down. Due to her lacy black bra keeping her breasts together her boobs were constantly smothering his cock, the gentle tightness leaving him gasping for air.

''Mm... you can cum whenever you want, you know~?'' Roon teased, smiling warmly and watching his cock repeated poke up from between her soft breasts. ''I don't mind~''

With her smile still in place Roon leaned down a little, her hands continuing to move her breasts along his shaft as she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out – drooling down on his cock. The Commander groaned as her saliva dribbled down his cock, making it slick and allowing her to rub her tits against his dick even faster, the burning pressure in his cock becoming too hot to ignore.

''R-Roon...!''

The aforementioned cruiser cooed as ropes of cum erupted from his cock, splattering across her face and jaw – several smaller spurts coating her collarbone and the tops of her large breasts with cum, the rest dribbling down between her boobs. Roon smiled warmly, rubbing her breasts together and coaxing out every last drop.

''Hmhm~'' Roon giggled softly, leaning up and letting his cock slip out from between her breasts. ''You made such a mess~''

''S... Sorry...?''

The Prototype-class cruiser only looked amused by his breathless apology, idly grabbing her discarded shirt and using it to wipe his cum off her face and breasts – taking time to savour the sensation of his warmth against her skin. By the time she was suitably cleaned up the Commander was already hard again, much to Roon's delight.

''Mm... Kommandant~'' Roon purred, shifting up and straddling him.

Her eyes widened however when he spun them around, a surprised grunt slipping past her lips as her back hit the bed. Roon blushed as she found him looming over her, panting and wearing a lustful expression on his face – the sight causing a pleased grin to cross her lips.

''Go ahead.'' She whispered eagerly, tilting her head to the side submissively. ''Give me all your love, _Kommandant~_''

The Commander obliged, cupping her chin and pulling her into a heated kiss, muffling her moan of approval. His other hand hastily went down to her skirt, hooking his finger under the waistband and roughly tugging it down until Roon could kick it off her legs, letting it fly somewhere across the room. She giggled when his eyes lingered on her black lacy panties, her right hand trailing down her bare stomach and dipping into her underwear, pushing the right side down and giving him a little peek.

Her tease worked, and in a lust-fuelled rush he all but yanked her panties down, a pleased mewl escaping Roon as he pulled her underwear off her shin. She willingly spread her legs apart, her lustful smile widening as he positioned himself between her legs, one hand grasping at his rock-hard cock and pressing it against her folds.

''Mm...'' Roon licked her lips, tilting her head back without breaking eye-contact. ''Ravish this body of mine, Kommandant~''

He responded by bucking his hips, the tip of his cock spearing into Roon's folds. The busty cruiser arched her back and moaned happily, his slick cock easily entering her pussy without resistance, nearly two-thirds of his cock burying itself deep into her. Above her the Commander groaned lowly, his hands moving to her hips and gripping tight, shuddering from the sensation of her inner walls clamping around his dick.

Barely a few seconds passed before the Commander started rocking his hips, slowly thrusting his cock into her. Roon moaned approvingly, feeling his cock spreading her inner walls apart with his girth, each thrust pushing himself deeper into her; connecting them more. There was no pain from having him inside her – only breath-stealing pleasure.

''Haah~!'' Roon exhaled sharply, biting her lower lip and groping her right breast, her bra doing little to hamper her grip. ''Mm... you're so _big_, Kommandant...''

_'No wonder so many girls longed for you...' _Roon remarked internally, a moan slipping past her lips as he drove his cock into her again. _'It feels like I'm turning to putty~!'_

Within a matter of thrusts his full length was inside her, the lewd smacking of skin filling the bedroom as he pounded into her pussy. Roon let the moans spill freely from her mouth, letting him hear her voice as much as he wanted, to know how good he was making her feel. Each thrust felt like a spear of pleasure shooting deep into her womb, driving the cruiser mad with pleasure.

As his thrusts grew faster Roon gripped handfuls of the covers with her free hand, her throaty moans bouncing off the walls as the pleasure increased, a burning heat spreading throughout her body. Her other hand continued fondling her own breast, her lacy bra bending beneath her fingers and letting her feel the softness of her own breast – her self-fondling exciting herself further, and also arousing the Commander too.

''Roon...'' He muttered in a low voice, lifting his hand off her left hip and reaching out – nudging the front of her bra up, but due to breast size it held firm.

Roon giggled, arching her back off the bed and quickly reaching under herself – her fingers fumbling blindly for the latch of her bra, hampered by how much her hands were shaking. She found it after a moment of struggle, quickly undoing it and causing her lacy black bra to go slack; allowing the cruiser to hastily shrug it off, the Commander helping push it off.

The second her bra was gone the Commander acted, both his hands darting to her boobs and lustfully groping them. Roon moaned happily and writhed at his touch, her lustful smile not faltering as he gave her so much pleasure it left her light-headed. The repetitive pounding of his cock against her deepest parts filled her body, her toes curling and fingernails digging into her palms, her eyes screwing tightly shut.

''Mm~! K-Kommandant~'' Roon crowed, gasping as he gave her tits a harsh squeeze. ''M-More~!''

The Commander didn't disappoint – pounding away at her so fast it left her nearly crying out with pleasure. Her inner walls tightened around his cock unrelentingly, clamping around his length as he fucked her wildly, their pelvises audibly smacking together. At the back of her mind Roon envisioned Akagi walking in and seeing them like this, before quickly purging the thought from her mind. Akagi didn't matter right now. Only the Commander did.

With that thought in mind and lust coursing through her Roon wrapped her legs around his waist, stopping him from pulling out even if he wanted to. The Commander grunted as his thrusts grew shorter and faster, his cock burning as he hammered his length deep into Roon's pussy. His eyes roamed over her nude body, from her cute face to her ample breasts that bounce around in his grip, his eyes trailing down to their connected parts – watching his cock disappeared into her slick folds.

Breathless laughter drew his attention. ''Aha... l-like the view... Kommandant~?''

''Y-Yeah...'' He breathed, groaning as she suddenly tightened around him – sending a jolt of hot pleasure through his dick. ''R-Roon... I can't...''

Roon giggled, laying her hand over his own. ''Inside~''

''But-''

His protests were silenced as she abruptly grabbed the back of his head, yanking him down into a rough kiss. His thrusts slowed briefly as he lost himself in her soft lips, their tongues meeting in a fierce battle without either needing prompting. Only when they pulled back for air did he resume his prior speed, wildly pounding into Roon so hard and fast the woman cried out, releasing his head as she flopped back onto the bed.

''K-Kommandant~!'' Roon nearly shrieked, her back arching off the bed. ''_Mm~!_''

Ungodly hot tightness surrounded his cock and he groaned, his hips buckling as he continued thrusting into her pussy for a few blissful seconds – until he couldn't hold it anymore and unloaded ropes of cum deep into Roon's pussy, the sound of Roon's cry of pleasure filling his ears.

His hips kept moving for a few long seconds as he climaxed, slowing down before coming to a complete stop a few moments later – a wave of post-sex exhaustion washing over him.

''Ah... haah... hah...'' Roon's panting became audible to him, his eyes drifting down to her face; spotting the pleased grin on her face.

Her legs slipped free from his waist, allowing him to pull out of her – a shudder running through him as the comparatively-cool air of his room brushed against his half-erect cock. Roon cupped his cheeks, stirring him from his daze and muffling his groan as she pulled him into a slow kiss. Within seconds their tongues were thrown into the mix, wrestling against each other's in a mock-battle for dominance. He had a feeling she was going easy on him.

The Commander broke off from the kiss a second later, panting lightly and resting his head in the crook of her neck. Roon's gentle giggled brushed against his ear, her soft hands roaming over his back – before he suddenly found himself rolled over onto his back, Roon once more straddling him.

''Let's try it this way... this time, Kommandant.'' Roon breathed, sending a jolt of lust-fuelled excitement through him.

She glanced down at his cock, delicately trailing a finger along his sensitive shaft; eliciting a low groan from the Commander as his cock twitched. Roon laughed softly, slowly wrapping her fingers around his dick and gently jerking him back to full hardness, feeling him swell up within her grip. The second she was confident he was as hard as she could make him she positioned herself above his twitching cock, lowering herself down until the tip pressed against her tingling pussy.

Without warning Roon dropped herself the rest of the way down, his full length spearing deep into her. Roon tipped her head back and cried out, addictive pleasure flooding her body as he was inside her again, sating the instinctive need inside her heart. Beneath her the Commander gasped; writhing as his sensitive cock was squeezed by her tight insides.

''Hehe... make sure to cum lots inside me again, Kommandant~'' Roon purred, mewling as she lifted her hips up – promptly dropping herself back down his dick. ''Mm~!''

The Commander groaned, gripping her wide hips and helping her bounce up and down his cock, the unbearable tightness of her pussy leaving him gasping for air. Both were still sensitive from their orgasms but Roon had no more restraint, wildly bouncing up and down his cock. His eyes flickered up to her bouncing breasts and acted, his left hand darting out and taking a greedy grope of her large breast, earning a pleased moan from his newfound lover.

His other hand blindly swapped between gripping her hip and groping her ass, unable to decide where to keep his hand. Their pelvises audibly smacked together as she rode him, her arousal dribbling down his shaft and allowing her to slide along his cock even faster. As Roon continued bouncing on his cock she leaned forwards, her hands landing on his chest and her nails digging into his shirt.

''Nn...'' He grit his teeth; shuddering as she raked her nails down his chest.

''Haah... love me more, Kommandant~'' Roon breathed, biting her lip as she arched her back – leaning back until he was forced to release her breast. ''L-Let's keep going... until the morning... alright~?''

The Commander shuddered at her request, severely doubting he could go that long – but he didn't doubt _she _could. She had a stamina that was near impossible to overcome, but that knowledge only made him shiver with anticipation. Looking into her half-lidded eyes he didn't doubt her love for him, and he was certain she'd be open to whatever lewd desires he wanted to act out on her. And she had the stamina to endure it.

Roon's lustful mewl stirred him from his thoughts, his cheeks darkening as he watched the busty cruiser plant her arms behind herself – arching her back and bucking her hips lustfully, riding his cock with unrelenting fervour. Without his hand there her breasts bounced wildly about, and if he could he would bury his head between them like they were pillows.

''Mm~! K-Kommandant~!'' Roon moaned sharply, her face screwing up with pleasure and her movements growing desperate until-

''O-_Ohh~!_''

The busty cruiser seized up, every muscle in her body going tight as her orgasm crashed down on her. The Commander let out a sharp gasp as her pussy tightened around his cock, the familiar tightness tipping him over the edge and causing him to cum, unloading into Roon's quivering pussy and painting her insides white for the second time.

Silence filled the bedroom, broken only by their mutual panting – before Roon went slack, groaning blissfully as she rode out the after-shocks of her orgasm. The busty woman looked down at him, smiling lustfully and gently rocking her hips, stirring his cock around her insides and relishing his low groan of pleasure.

''Hehe... that's round two.'' Roon cooed, reaching behind herself and gently stroking his balls. ''Make sure you have enough to keep going until morning~''

Her plans of an all-nighter was put on hold, however, as the door opened – and in strolled Akagi, a bottle of sake in her hand.

''Commander-sama~! Would you care for... a... drink...?''

She paused, blinking owlishly at the sight of the Commander and Roon, the latter still straddling his waist – cum seeping out past her folds and dribbling down his cock.

In an instant, Akagi gained a dangerous smile. ''Oh my~, looks like some vermin is crawling over the Commander~''

Roon smiled widely in return, showing her teeth. ''Kommandant is all mine, little fox.''

With a flash, a handful of crimson plane-shapes manifested in Akagi's hand. ''Looks like Akagi must fix that~''

The command building was later repaired after what was now called the _'Yandere Incident'_.

[END]


End file.
